The present invention relates to a device for feeding gas into a mixing zone, such as a reactor.
The present invention also relates to a reactor using this gas feed device.
The device of the invention makes it possible to feed two gases, the mixture of which may be explosive, into a reactor so as to cause them to react.
The device of the invention is of particularly simple construction.
In the case of an application to a reactor, the device of the invention makes it possible to convey two gases through two separate circuits as far as a zone where they react together through a diffusion process.
The present invention is particularly applicable to the method of producing synthetic gas, for example for obtaining the controlled oxidization of methane.